


A conversation between friends

by cartoonfan



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 08:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cartoonfan/pseuds/cartoonfan
Summary: Steven discusses the recent revelations with Connie. (spoilers for "can't  go back" and "a single pale rose")





	A conversation between friends

**Author's Note:**

> This was my very first time writing anything Steven Universe, so i'm sorry if things are a bit ooc.  
> This work is dedicated to my dear friend @bravechamomile, over on tumblr, it was her birthday yestarday but ao3 wouldn't let me log in then, so I'm posting it a day too late here.  
> check her out if you want to, she draws some pretty stuff.
> 
> warning, this contains some of the most sappy nonsense I've ever written, enjoy.

"STEVEN! I came by as fast as I could", Connie yelled as she came crashing through the front door of Steven's house. She scanned the room for a brief second, when she finally saw Steven sitting in his couch. It seemed like he was home alone at the moment and she noticed that her usually cheery friend was staring at the floor while having an uncharacteristically melancholic look on his face.

   
She slowly started approaching him and called out to him "Steven?".   
He quickly looked up to her. She must have startled him. Connie continued "You okay, Steven? I came as soon as I heard the message you left on our phone. You said you wanted to tell me something?"   
The moment their eyes met, Steven's expression changed and it seemed like he was suddenly beaming with positivity. "Oh, hey there Connie" he said "I'm so happy you came by. Have I ever made you my special breakfast recipe?"   
"Wait, what?" was all Connie could muster in response. She noticed something was off because Steven sounded very urgent if not distressed over the phone. And now he was talking about breakfast.

"Yea I call it the together breakfast, because I make it to eat together with the people I care about." Steven continued.   
"Is... Is this what you wanted to talk to me about?" Connie asked.   
Steven paused for a second.   
"No. I didn't" he sighed "The truth is... that I actually..." he began very hesitantly. He started looking around the room and seemed to notice something.

Suddenly he jumped up from his seat and rapidly walked towards the kitchen table. Continued talking "The truth is that I finished that book you lent me last week, and I know how much you like discussing books with me so I thought let's... euhm... do that." As he said that last part he laughed very nervously. He reached his kitchen table and picked up the book. He held it in front of himself

"I mean obviously, this is what I wanted to talk to you about all along, why would I call you over for breakfast, it's the evening." Steven said with a tone that was just high pitched enough to sound forced. "There is obviously something bothering him" Connie tough to herself "he wanted to talk to me about it, but now that I'm here it seems like he lost the nerve. It must be something very serious."

Connie accepted that she would have to be the one to steer the conversation in the right direction, that is, if Steven would let her. So even though it pained her to say it she said "Steven, I really don't want to discuss books right now."   
The book was currently concealing Steven's face, but she could just _feel_ the panic that was radiating of Steven.   
The room was completely silent for at least 5 seconds (even though it felt like five minutes) when Steven suddenly blurted out "Of course you don't want to talk about books right now, I was just talking about food so you must have gotten hungry by that so yea the big donut is still open wanna go grab a donut so we can discuss the book after yes sounds good doesn’t it sowhydon'twegoanddothat?"   
Connie was still processing what Steven jut said when he grabbed her hand and started walking towards the door.    
When Connie realised what was happening, she brazed herself and yanked Steven backto where he was standing. "Steven, why are you acting like this? I KNOW there's something wrong, and that you really want to talk about it, but I can't help you if you're acting like this."   
   
Steven looked at her for a couple of seconds and suddenly the giant smile washed from his face. His faces went through a handful of expressions (none of which were positive) until he settled with a determined look. "You're right, I'm sorry. I'll... I'll tell you what's going on. But first, I think you might wanna sit down for this." 

  
 

* * *

 

Steven poured in a glass of water for his guest, while using this temporary delay in conversation as an opportunity to think about how _exactly_ to tell his friend about all the craziness he just learned. He grabbed another glass, this time for himself, and poured that in. All the while could feel if friend intensely staring at the back of his neck. If only he hadn't called to Connie's phone while he was in such an emotionally compromised state, if he had just waited an hour or so, so that he could have calmed down, Connie wouldn't be so expectant of him telling, well... anything and he could have laid it all out on his own tempo. "But no, now she knows there's something wrong and now I have no choice but to tell her immediately, smart move, Universe..." Steven thought to himself. 

He sat down next to Connie in the sofa, handed her, her glass of water, and took a big long sip from his own glass. After that followed a big sigh. And then a "Okay here it is".   
   
"So, today I kinda learned some big crazy life changing stuff and I wanted to tell you" Steven began. Connie nodded in response. "It's really big and heavy and I've accepted it but I still have a hard time wrapping my head around it."   
Connie put her hand on his lap and said "Steven, you know you can tell me anything, that's what jam buds are for. Right?" She said in the kindest tone of voice.    
Hearing her say that put a tiny smile on his face, but that melted away quickly enough. Steven too a deep breath and continued.   
"So... Remember that weird pink diamond dream we had when we were on our space adventure as Stevonnie?" He asked   
"Yea of course, how could I forget?" she replied   
"Well. I figured out why we had it." He said in a way that was almost more of a groan than a sentence.   
"Really, how so, why? Tell me!" she asked him in a manner that was just a bit too high energy for his comfort, not that he could blame her.   
"Weellllllllll" Steven groaned, "turns out I'm actually kinda, sorta, actually... Related to her"   
Connie was silent for a second and suddenly, astutely said: "Well it does make sense Steven."

"It... it does?" Steven asked, a bit confused. Before he could process Connie's response and continue with his own explanation, Connie started excitedly talking again, "yea definitely! If your mom, Rose quartz, was pink, she obviously belonged, well not belonged, we both know she was her own gem who fought for freedom, so obviously she herself didn't belong to anyone but she must have been created for pink diamond, so in a weird kind of way Pink diamond was kind of your grandmother, but not literally, only in the sense that your mom was born because pink wanted it. And if you think about it..."

As Connie was ranting, Steven desperately tried to interrupt her, but no avail she seemed to be in a sort of trance, when she was passionate about something she could talk about it nonstop for hours. It was one of the things Steven liked most about her. But right now, he needs to find out a way to stop her.

He really couldn't think of something, so he simply just yelled "Connie, stop!"   
And stop she did. With a kind of shocked face, she stared at him. She could have been offended at his admittedly rude behaviour, but instead she just looked at him with a worried look on her face. He felt his eyes water a bit but he managed to hold back his tears.   
"I'm sorry for yelling, Connie" Steven said with shame in his voice. "It's just you got it wrong, and I really need to get it out because I'm very much losing my mind right here" Steven chuckled that last part out, but it was more out of nervousness that because he found what he was saying particularly funny.   
"Okay, sorry, Steven, I get it, no more outbursts, promise." as she said that, she moved her hand of off his lap and grabbed his hand, giving it a little squeeze, which gave him enough emotional support to get out what he wanted to say.   
"My mom was actually Pink diamond. She used pearl to fake her own dea... shattering. And then she lied to everyone about it."   
"Oh" was the only sound that came out of Connie's mouth.

 

* * *

For once in her life Connie had no idea what to say or think. Steven was right, that information _was_ hard to process. Both a million things and nothing at all raced through her head, a whole minute must have passed before she realised she still hadn't said anything since Steven shared one of the biggest developments of his life with her. And he was looking directly with those big hopeful and now scared eyes of his. He looked at her expectantly, he clearly wanted her to say something.   
"wow that's some heavy stuff, Steven" immediately after saying that, she realised that that was probably one of the dumbest responses she could give "Nice one Maheswaran, that'll comfort him for SUUUURE" she sarcastically scolded herself.   
So instead of saying anything further she did the emotionally responsible thing and went in for a hug, Steven reciprocated. As they were hugging, Connie finally though of the right word to say. She said softly I know this is difficult and complicated but I want you to know that I'm here for you, and that whatever problem you have to deal with, I want us to deal with them together. So, why don't you try and tell me what exactly happened."   
They both let go of the hug, Steven sniffed, Connie could see her reassurance really helped him a bit. Steven took a deep breath and said "Okay, it all started when Ronalodo came knocking on my door last night..."

* * *

 

Steven explained the rest of the story to his friend, about halfway through the explanation, about when Steven was waiting for Amethyst and Pearl to stop talking about phone cases, they both decided they wanted some fresh air. So, Steven continued his story while they were taking a long walk together on the beach.

"So then both Pearl and Ruby told me to stay here while they all would go look for Sapphire. I was honestly a little surprised Ruby could handle this all so calmly." As he finished his sentence Steven managed to get a little laugh out. He was clearly still shaken up by the whole ordeal, and honestly so was she, but it was clear to Connie that talking about had immensely helped Steven accept it all a little bit better.   
It seemed Steven had run out of story at this point but she felt like there were still things to talk about, so she asked him about the first thing she could think of "So, you were all alone earlier, did lion join the other's in their Sapphire hunt or what?"   
Steven laughed a little at her remark (which was a sound that was always pleasant to hear). He replied "Oh no, warping to the moon and back took a lot out of him so he's off on his own, probably hunting for some of those weird lizards. He does that sometimes so I'm not worried. Magic pink lions need to eat too I guess." He said.   
   
They continued their walk and before they knew it they were exploring the hills around Beach city, Connie recognised the area because it's wasn't that far from where they had their race with Kevin when they were Stevonnie. The had fallen into a comfortable silence, and at a certain point they just mutually agreed to give their legs some rest and plomped down on the hillside, still wordlessly. And laid down on their backs, both looking at the night sky, "huh" Connie thought to herself, she hadn't actually noticed that the sun had gone down by then, her mom would probably be angry with her for staying away so late without letting her know beforehand. She'd just later text her parents that she'd be sleeping over. 

"It might not feel like it right now, but everything is going to be different now." Steven suddenly said, Connie was quite startled. For a moment she didn't quite know what to say.    
After mulling it over in her head, she asked herself "what would Steven say?" And she found her response.   
"It probably is, but nothing ever stays the same. And that doesn't have to be a bad thing, you know?" she said "I know you know this. And you're going to get through this. Everybody is here for you, the crystal gems, your friends, me...   
And you're here for all of us, and that's how we got through all the tough moments in the past, don't you think?"   
Steven turned his head from the sky to her and said "yea, you're right. Thanks Connie, I really needed to hear someone say that"   
"Anytime, Steven" Connie replied with a smile on her face.   
Wanting to cut the tension a little, Connie suddenly asked "So if pink diamond was like, the immortal leader of a civilisation, does that make you a demi-god or just a space prince?"    
Even though she had meant it as a little joke, she realised just a bit too late that it might be too soon to make that kind of jokes about the situation, a wave of pure panic washed over her, but just as she wanted to apologise she heard Steven laughing.   
"Heh, I guess you could I'm kinda both of these things if you think about it like that." He said.   
They allowed the silence between them to return and returned their gazes to the starry sky. It was a beautiful night, Connie thought to herself. From her house, you could never see so many stars, too much light pollution. She was glad she had a place she could go to see the constellations dance in the sky as beautifully as they did. Which reminded her...   
she grabbed her phone and held it in front of her, Steven gave her a curious glance as she did, but he didn't ask her what she was doing. She clicked on the right icon, scrolled trough the list of options and when she spotted the right one, she clicked it.   
 

* * *

 

Steven recognised the song, of course he did, it was the song that played when Connie and him first formed Stevonnie. He knew the melody by heart.   
Connie laid down her phone next to her and she pulled herself up. She offered him her hand, "Want to dance my space prince?" She asked him, the light emitted from her phone illuminated her face, a blush was very apparent. He couldn't blame her for that of course, that was probably the cheesiest thing she ever said to him, not that he was complaining about that of course. He felt his own face heat up as well.    
He grabbed her hand. And allowed her to pull him up onto his feet. He then handed her is other hand and which she accepted. And they danced.   
   
At first, they circled around each other on the rhythm of the music, still holding each other's hands. It was wonderful, their hands were still a bit sweaty from their long walk earlier, but neither of them seemed to really notice or care.    
When the rhythm of the song picked up a bit in speed the let go of each other and just started moving dancing around to the sound in their own ways, smiles apparent on both of their faces.   
When the song reached its refrain again, they joined hands again. Though this time, they were closer together, moving together more like a waltz. The rhythm of the song wasn't quite right for it but they managed to keep their own movements in sync regardless. His right hand was on her side, and her hand moved to his shoulder, the waltz evolved into a regular old slow, not even trying to keep up with the song, but they both got lost in the dance and where barely hearing the music anymore.   
Steven glanced at Connie, and he noticed a little mischievous glint in her eye. He was about to speak up and ask her what she was thinking about when he suddenly felt her lips touching his, instead of talking he just closed his eyes and kissed her back.

Steven heard the song end and as it did he slowly pulled his head back. He looked at Connie, and he felt un uncontrollable giant smile appear on his face. Before either of them could say anything, Steven just wrapped his hand around her, slightly lifted her up and as they both started giggling like the little dorks they are started spinning her around. Steven's gem stared glowing. 

* * *

  
   
Neither Steven's nor Connie's eyes opened first, because they wher both gone at the moment and in their place, stood Stevonnie. She looked at her own hands to confirm she was actually there and spoke up: "Oh my stars! Steven and Connie kissed!"   
They jumped up and down in glee, not knowing exactly what to feel, but it was definitely a good thing, right?   
"What does this mean for them? for us... no, for me?" They asked themselves. "There's time to think about that later. Now, let's just try to have fun."   
   
Stevonnie hear their stomach grumbling. "Still wanna go for that donut?" they asked themselves laughingly.    
"No" She looked up at the moon, which was quite up high up at this point " I doubt the big donut is still open right now" She answered themselves. Stevonnie moved their hand to their chin and thought for a second, when it came to the "Oh, I almost forgot, there are still some donuts in the fridge at Steven's house."   
She grabbed Steven's and Connie's shoes, and Connie's phone, "wouldn't wanna keep these lying around here now, would we?" They thought to themselves. As she looked at the phonescreen she realised she still hadn't informed mom Maheswaran, no she meant doctor mom. They knew what they meant...

They started dialling looking to the contacts list and where about to press the green "call" button when they realised she had never talked to Connie's parents as themselves, let alone call them. "Hmmmm... Maybe sending a text would be smarter" Stevonnie said outloud. They began typing it wasn't the easiest task because their fingers where bigger like this and they weren't used to handling a phone with said bigger hands.   
   


MOM, DAD? I'LL BE SPENDING   
THE NIGHT AT STEVEN'S HOUSE   
THEY HAVE A SLEEPING BAG   
AND SPARE AND MY SPARE   
TOOTHBRUSH IS STILL   
HERE FROM LAST TIME   
SORRY FOR LETTING YOU   
KNOW SO LATE <3   
-CONNIE

"Well that should do the trick" Stevonnie said, quite contently, as she pressed the send button. "Now mom and dad won't be worry, I'll probably have to apologise again later for sending this so late. But right now, I want... a donut. No, two Donuts"   
Saying the word 'mom' out loud created a sour feeling in Stevonnie's gut, but that they would rather ignore at the moment. They perfectly knew where the feeling stemmed from but ignored their own intuition and just louder than necessary proclaimed "must be my need for donuts! Heheh..."   
   
They reached Steven's house rather quickly, quietly opening the front door, it didn't seem like anyone had returned home yet. But they remained quiet in case Peridot had returned early and was trying to sleep in the bathtub. 

In the back of the fridge they found a paper bag, just like Stevonnie hoped, there were still some donuts in it. She grabbed one with strawberry frosting, a 'Pink Lars' as those where called now and one plain one filled with pudding-cream. They plumped down on the couch and made themselves comfortable, looking longingly to the delicious fattening food in their hands. They opened their mouth wide and took a big bite out of both donuts simultaneously, the flavour was kind of overwhelming but that wasn't bad. They then ate the cream-filled one first. They wouldn't want to accidentally spill donut filling all over the floor, now would they?    
After that they just jammed the rest of the 'Pink Lars in their food-hole and chewed like their life depended on it. 

Satisfied, they stretched their arms, a wave of sleepiness washed over them. It had been a really long day, and it was late, they very much deserved some zzzz's. They laid down on their side. Closed their eyes and let a big yawn escape.   
"Goodnight Stevonnie" they said.   
"Night' Stevonnie" they replied.

Stevonnie felt a comforting, warm feeling where they previously had felt the sour one. It was the perfect feeling to fall asleep too. "Must be love" They thought as they finally fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> It was SO hecking tempting to let Connie say 'that's rough buddy' instead of 'that's some heavy stuff' believe me.
> 
> anyway I might one day make a sequel to this. But now I have exams and will have to put a damper on all my writing. So sorry about that, hopefully I should be able to update catboy and buggirl early July.


End file.
